


Need To Know

by Guinevak



Series: Scrap Bag [2]
Category: Alliance-Union - C. J. Cherryh
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, F/M, Microfic, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prompt Fill, cranky protectiveness, look even hardened space marines need to be cherished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22766983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevak/pseuds/Guinevak
Summary: NG's not talking.
Relationships: NG Ramey/Bet Yeager
Series: Scrap Bag [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636882
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Need To Know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sholio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/gifts).



_Bet_ has nightmares. Quiet ones; you'd never notice if you weren't tucked in beside her when she goes rigid, couldn't hear her mumble curses between her teeth. He's not sure if anybody else knows about them, or if every other damned soul on this rustbucket is too fucking tough to know the word and figures she is too: he's not sure he trusts them to know.


End file.
